


Forever

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [10]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Philosophical Discussion, it's pretty much all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Leave a comment if you like! I crave that sweet, sweet validation.Also, feel free to send me an ask on my tumblr at shanes-scribbles!





	Forever

Heather Duke huffed as she sat down at the lunch table. “Fleming’s prompt in English was kind of weird today.”

Veronica shrugged, not looking up from her sandwich. “It was kind of a loaded question, but I don’t think it was too weird. I mean, this  _ is _ Ms. Fleming we’re talking about.”

“What was the prompt?” Chandler asked.

“If you could live forever, would you? And then we were supposed to explain why,” Duke said.

“That doesn’t sound too hard,” McNamara said.

“It wasn’t,” Veronica said, “At least, not for me. Heather got stuck on it, though.”

“It’s a tough question to answer!” Duke said, defensive, “I couldn’t decide whether it would even be worth it to live forever. Like, on the one hand, you don’t die, which is cool, but on the other hand, everyone else does and so none of your relationships matter because everyone except for you is going to die, so what’s the point?”

Veronica chuckled. “Never had you pegged as the sentimental type.”

Duke huffed. “Forget it. It’s stupid.”

“Nah, I can understand it,” Veronica said, “I didn’t really make a choice, in the end. I wrote that forever isn’t really worth having if you can’t spend it with someone. And then I said that forever’s more than a concept than anything else, anyways, and you never really know how long it’s going to last, since everything comes to an end at some point, but it’s interesting to wonder how long it  _ could _ be.”

“Jesus,” Chandler groaned, “No wonder you’re Fleming’s favorite student.”

Veronica shrugged. “Well, she’s my aunt, so that probably has something to do with it.”

“What the fuck?!” Mac spluttered.

Veronica blinked. “I didn’t tell you? She’s been my mom’s best friend for years now, so when I was younger, mom used to call her my Aunt Pauline, and that’s just what I’ve always called her.”

“Then what about the hall pass? Did she know it was fake?” Duke asked.

Veronica nodded. “She told me yesterday that she was gonna assign a project soon, and if she paired us up to, “Please make sure you  _ both _ work on it. There’s a difference between hall passes and homework, and Heather  _ will _ fail if she makes you do all the work.” She lets stuff like hall passes slide most of the time, though.”

“Jesus, your aunt has weird morals,” Duke muttered.

Veronica shrugged. “As long as I’m not doing anything illegal or getting into trouble, she and my parents don’t really care what I do.”

“So Heather doesn’t know if it’s worth it, and you don’t believe in forever in the first place,” Chandler said, steering them back to the original topic.

“Pretty much,” Veronica said, “What about you two? Would you want to live forever?”

“Definitely not,” Mac said, “I’m already stressed out all the time, I don’t need to go through that for the rest of eternity.”

Veronica chuckled. “Fair point. Heather?”

Chandler shrugged. “Like you said, we don’t know how long forever would even be, since none of us will ever live that long in the first place, so I guess I’d like to, just to say that I did.”

“Say it to who?” Duke asked. “Nobody would believe you, and anyone who mattered would be dead.”

Veronica nodded. “Plus, like, it kinda removes any incentive to do anything. We learn and develop and progress because there’s a deadline, right? You remove that, and it’s just… endless boredom. I don’t know if I’d be able to deal with that.”

“I think I could handle forever if the person I loved could live forever, too,” Mac said, “It’d be easier if you had someone there with you.”

Veronica nodded. “You could spend centuries just learning about each other. I wonder if you’d ever run out of things to talk about.”

Duke shrugged. “I’d rather not find out, all things considered. I doubt I’d adjust well to immortality.”

Mac nodded.

Chandler sighed. “Yeah, the endless boredom part sounds like a drag.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Hey, if you could live forever with someone else, who would you pick?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like! I crave that sweet, sweet validation.
> 
> Also, feel free to send me an ask on my tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
